Guardian of Truth
by Chevok
Summary: What happens when there is someone out there like you? someone who knows your same pain? will you stand by and watch them get hurt or will you protect them? rated M for later chapters. I do not own anything but my characters. now has become a BunnyxOC and JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear spring morning when it at happened. E. Aster Bunnymund was summoned to the Pole for whatever reason that made me mad. "I can't believe I have to go. North better have a good excuse" he mumbled to himself as he traveled through his tunnels, landing in the Globe room. "What is this about North? I got Easter to prepare for" he looked at the jolly Guardian. "Oh easy up kangaroo, this is hopefully going to be exciting" Jack grinned at the pooka. Bunny returned his grin with a glare before turning back to North. "Is it a new guardian?! I hope it is!" Tooth exclaimed excited if that was the reason. North smiled at everyone as Man in the Moon shined down on the stone showing an image of a girl. She was tall with boomerangs attached to her back and a sword at her side. She had red hair and bright green eyes with a tight black tank top and black skinny jeans with black combat boots. "Her name is Olethea and she's trained in the arts of weaponry and arts." North spoke looking at the image. "What does her name mean?" Jack asked curiously as Sandy studied the image. "It means truth in Greek" Tooth chimed looking from the image to Jack. "So who's going to get girl?" North asked looking from Jack to Bunny. "I have to spread snow, so I vote Bunny" Jack grinned at the pooka before leaving to bring snow to Russia. Everyone looked to Bunny before he sighed and accepted. "Where is the sheila now?" He asked looked to North. "She has been spotted in the United States, Kentucky I believe." North looked at the panel that kept track of everyone.

Bunny still doesn't know how he got pulled into this. He tapped his foot and was on his way to Kentucky. When he arrived, he came out in the middle of a park. It was getting darker as the sun started going down. He looked in the middle of a field noticing a girl training with her sword. "Hey! Olethea" Bunny went up to the girl but as soon as he got close enough, he had a sword at his neck. I held my sword up to the Rabbit's neck. "How do you know my name" I asked him being very cautious. He held up his hands as I lowered my sword. I knew who he was, who didn't know of the Easter Bunny. "Olethea, we were sent to bring you back to the North Pole. You're up to be a Guardian." Bunny spoke slowly as she glared at him. "I don't think so, now go away ya giant rabbit" I went back to training with my sword. "Your form's off sheila" I sighed glaring at him as he gave his opinion. "Didn't I tell you to get lost? Go back to painting your damn little eggs" I tried again to get back to training and he once again stopped me by putting his paw on my arm. "Sheila, I didn't get the option of coming to get ya, I was forced and if I come back empty-handed I'm getting my ass reamed until next year so do me and favor and just come with me OK?" he asked tired of her games. "By the way, you owe me your actual name Easter Bunny." I stopped him before he thumped his foot. "E. Aster Bunnymund but call me Bunny or Bunnymund, now come on" He grabbed my arm before thumping his feet causing a whole to open up. "By the way Aster, I can run so let go of my arm." I yanked it back before jumping into the whole with Bunny behind me. "Lead the way" I let him in front as we left for the Pole.

We arrived in the Globe room, at least that's what I'm guessing we landed in, I noticed the other guardians. I looked at each one and sized them up thinking about the different stories I've heard of them and see if I can see any weaknesses. It's not that I don't trust them it's just...that I don't trust them. "Ah Olethea! Good to see you! Nice trip?" Santa Clause asked me as he held out his hands before patting me on the back nearly knocking me over. "You know of us Guardians ja?" He asked looking at me as I looked around at the others again. I nodded then looked over at Santa Clause. "I want real names, not nicknames" I started with looking at the boy with white hair. "Names Jack frost" I looked at the fairy next. "I'm Toothiana, Tooth for short" I nodded making a small note and filing it away. "This is Sandman or Sandy as we call him" Tooth spoke for the little sandman. "I am Nicolas st. North but North for short" I went back and made a mental note of each one. "Now! Are you ready to be Guardian?" I turned back to North as he smiled widely. "I'm not cut out for you guardians-" I was cut off by Jack, " I thought the same Olethea but here I am, the Guardian of Fun" he grinned at me and I couldn't help but offer a small smile in return. Damn boy making me smile like that, I thought as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Mate, none of us chose to be a guardian. We were placed as one like frostbite over there, none of us thought he was guardian material-" "That was you!" Jack cut him off but Bunny didn't miss a beat. "-but he's a guardian and a good one at that too" Bunny finished looking into my eyes. I blinked before looking up at Bunny. " Bunnymund, I am not fit to protect, I am fit to kill. That's been my job for the past two hundred years. I do not hold fun or wonder or hope, I do not have the patience to hold memories or create dreams. I am not fit to protect" I spoke in a stern voice not moving my eyes from the pooka. His hand fell to his side as I walked towards a window. "Another thing you should know Aster...I know what it's like to watch my family die" I took one of North's globes and smashed it to the ground and jumped through not caring for the destination. Bunnymund looked at everyone, "What in the world..." Tooth was just as confused as the rest but Bunny knew one thing, he needed answers and he was going to get them whether Olethea liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I just wanted to tell you the meaning of the names so far, at least my characters. Olethea means Truth in Greek and Tallulah means leaping water in native American. Enjoy!

* * *

I came out at the park again but I noticed something off, something wasn't right. I shifted slightly, my gaze and mind alert. I heard a snap of a twig before jumping into the nearest tree, my boomerangs out and ready to throw. "Sheila! Where are you?" I heard Bunnymund yell before coming to my tree. "Olethea can you come down please?" he looked up at me as my green eyes stared down at him still very cautious. "Can ya just come down here? I'm not taking ya back to North's alright?" his gaze did waver as I moved to put my boomerangs away before hearing another voice. "Aster hide" I moved silently from tree to tree, Aster following me being just as silent. The sound was muffled as Aster and I came to a clearing. I didn't move from my position in the tree as I watched an ash colored skin man with black cloak and a child, little girl about the age of eight, struggle with each other. She was trying to get away and he wouldn't let her. Before I realized I let my boomerangs fly, catching both the man and Aster off guard. I jumped out of my tree and dashed for the little girl. I grabbed her before the man could recover and hid her in the bush behind me. "Well well well...what do we have here? A Guardian perhaps?" the man sneered at me as I glared. "Ha! Yeah right" I threw my dagger at him, watching it lodge in his shoulder. He glared before disappearing. Thankfully my dagger was still here and on the ground. I turned to the little girl and smiled as she hugged me tightly. "Why are you out here all alone sweetie?" I asked her quietly as I picked her up. "I was dared and I didn't think the boogeyman would be here!" she shivered in my arms with fear. I sighed before beginning my walk to her home. "What's your name?" she asked me as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. I smiled slightly at her before whispering to her, "Olethea but call me Ollie" she snuggled closer to me, her head in my neck as sleep over took her. I knew Bunnymund was following me and I knew where the girl lived. When I get her into bed and tucked in, I left. I didn't wait to see Bunny's reaction before I sprinted off back to my forest.

I didn't need to be a guardian, I'm just not cut out for it, I told myself as I sprinted towards my home. I knew Bunny was still following me, I knew he wanted answers but I wasn't ready to give any yet. "Olethea!" I heard another voice, I knew that voice. I landed in a clearing and came to a stop. Bunny came up behind me but stopped short, he heard the same noise I did. It was the same clearing as before but stood in the center was another sprite that no one knew, not even the big five... Tallulah. "Tallulah!" I smiled as the water sprite ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Tallulah? Sheila, who is this?" Bunny asked as I held the sprite close. "This is Tallulah Aster..." I spoke softly smiling. She pulled away from me before looking at the pooka. "I know you! You're the Easter Bunny! Ollie, you didn't tell me you knew the Easter Bunny" she exclaimed wonder filling her eyes. "I didn't until I was kidnapped by them. Evidently I'm suppose to be a guardian." I rolled my eyes as her jaw went slack. "Really?! Now you have to join!" Tallulah got really excited which was never a good thing for the water sprite. "Mate, can ya fill me in?" Bunny was down right confused. "Ollie can we go to the pole? I bet the Easter Bunny will take us! Won't you Easter bunny" Tallulah turned to Bunny and pulled on his arm. "Tallulah, how older you..." I looked at her sighing. "I'm 164 years old!" she grinned at me as she pulled on Bunny's arm again. Bunnymund grinned at the water sprite before turning around to give her a piggy back ride. "Come on sheila, Olethea is just being a stick in the mud. I'll take ya to the Pole" Bunny opened a tunnel and hesitated before jumping through with me behind him.

I swear to God that I'll get you for this Tally, I thought to myself as we arrived at the pole. I glared at the little sprite on his back before walking into the globe room once again. North was there with Tooth and Sandy talking, well more Tooth and North will Sandy signing over his head. " Look who has arrived" North smiled at us before looking at Tallulah, curious on who she is. Bunny let her down as she ran after an elf. "Who is she Olethea?" Tooth asked and before I could answer, the little sprite spoke up. "Tallulah but call me Tally for short!" Tallulah smiled while shaking the rest of the guardians hands. Sandy smiled at the young sprite. "How do you know Olethea?" Tooth asked looking from the sprite to me and back. Tallulah grinned up at me before turning back to the rest. "Tallulah, let's not bother them with a story now" I looked at the sprite who was a few inches shorter than my five foot eight inch height. She frowned and then sighed nodding at what I said. "How about we go and have hot chocolate?" North asked Tallulah smiling as she reached for her hand. She took it before leading everyone to his person lounge.

Everyone sat down, Bunny and Tooth close to the fire with Tallulah while I sat far away from it. I may like Spring time but not fire, never fire. A yeti brought in hit chocolate to everyone. The windows burst open as Jack Frost made himself known. Tallulah and Jack looked at each other before something in their eyes changed, I knew that look and I also knew that one can not stop it from happening. "Now, Tallulah, how did you become a spirit?" North asked and before I can interject, she started telling the story...the story that I didn't want anyone to know, not even her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I was little, probably 6 or so, and I came down with a fever. Olethea was with me at the time considering shes my older sister and realized that I would probably die from the fever-" I cut her off. "Let me tell the story Tallulah, there's some parts that not even you know" I spoke softly as I looked at her curious face. She nodded none the less and I picked up. "Back then, it was eighteen forty nine and I was already dead but for some reason Tallulah could see me. Tallulah would technically be considered my daughter by age but that's not the case, she's actually my younger sister. The fever that she's talking about is the same one I died from in eighteen thirteen." I took a deep breath remember all of the events like it just happened yesterday.

"I would have been thirty six when she was born but I died when I was twenty one. I died from the fever in a cabin in the hills of Kentucky. I'm not exactly sure why but the Man in the Moon saved me. I'm not by any means special in any way. All I do is tell the blunt truth and make sure no one gets killed" I couldn't tell anymore of the story, not unless they asked. "Olethea..." Jack started but was cut off by Bunny, "Sheila...did you lose your whole family?" his voice was quiet, something I don't remember ever hearing from the giant rabbit. "Mom and Dad would tell me stories of my sister, how fast and strong she was and that she had such a blunt mouth but an honest mouth...but they never stopped loving her or the stories of when she was a kid and she would go around helping people but also protecting. Olethea...mom told me about the time before you died..." Tallulah was quiet at the end. "Do you want me to tell it?" she asked, her voice just as quiet as before. I stared at the flames for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. I sighed and nodded to her. "my older sister here...she got into a fight with a neighboring kid and his family. All she meant to do was help them with their chicken coop. She told the boy that it was falling apart and that she could help them fix it but he wouldn't hear it. He thought that she should have been inside with the rest of the women but wasn't. Dad didn't have any sons so it fell to the oldest daughter. His parents came out screaming at her until she told them the blunt truth that their coop was going to fall apart unless they reinforced the bottom and left side. They yelled and screamed at her until she finally went home. Mom saw the whole thing but then a couple days later, the fever hit..." I continued to stare at the flames as my sister ended the story.

Silence rang throughout the room, it wasn't the kind of silence that one wanted to be around. "I need to go, Tallulah you stay here" I turned to Jack and the rest, "Keep her safe" with that, I left. I walked through the workshop to a window that was far from the room she was just in. she sat down since there was no way, besides portal which I wasn't going to try again, to get out of here so I sat and waited. I found myself in the same position as before, questioning why the moon chose me. Somehow Bunny surprised me when he spoke softly, "Why wouldn't you tell that story yourself?" I didn't turn to him before speaking just as softly, "I didn't want anyone to know the pain I carry nor do I need pity..." my voice trailed but I didn't look at him. Bunny hopped until he was next to me and stared, it seemed like he was trying to read me but I knew that he couldn't unless...

I pulled my boomerang out and held it to his throat. "What are you doing rabbit?" I asked staring into his eyes. He didn't break the gaze as he came closer despite the fact of the weapons. "You...I know how it feels to be the last one and to feel abandoned..." his voice was soft for such a big pooka. He took my hand and held it tightly knowing that I was going to try and pull away. "Sheila..." he came closer to me and I was frozen, my body not responding to anything I was thinking. "Aster... I can't..." I tried to pull away again and again, it was in vain. He shook his head and gave me a kiss. My eyes widened before I returned it.

(Tallulah's POV)

After my sister walked out of the room, I looked at everyone else. "My sister has been alone for the longest time, even I couldn't track her at one point" I looked at he fire sadly before pulling up a water bubble. Jack looked at me before sitting next to me. "She's had it rough hasn't she?" his voice soft as the wind that carried him. I sat up and let the water drop on his head. "Hey! What was that for!" he exclaimed before shaking his head to get the extra water out. I grinned at him before getting up, "I hate sadness, and plus you're the Guardian of Fun right? Let's go prank my sister" I grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet. We left the room and started heading towards the direction my sister and Bunny left for. We heard them talking before rounding the corner and seeing them kiss. I pulled Jack back and away from them knowing that if I was to prank her now, I would get my ass reamed and royal chewed. Jack must have had the same thought with Bunny, if the look was anything to go by.

We hid in the room that just happened to be a few feet from the spot where my sister and Bunny was. I sat down on the bed, it's sheets blue and white with snowflakes on them. My tan finger traced one design as Jack sat next to me. He moved my dark brown hair away from my face as my clear blue eyes stared at him. "Tallulah...what are you the sprite of?" Jack asked me softly while staring into my eyes. "I am a water sprite. Jack...there is a tale that not even the Guardians know and the only reason I know that is because the Man in the Moon told me so..." my voice trailed as I looked away from him and to my hands that now rested in my lap. He gave me a quizzical look, his blue eyes shown confusion and worry. "What's this tale?" Jack was confused and worried but also curious, that is something he couldn't help. I took a deep breath before I started. " Many years ago, when I was still new to the water sprite business, the Man in the Moon told me a tale of the four elements that were around Truth. MiM didnt state which elements these are and what I mean by that is, Earth, Air, Fire and Water are not the only elements. You also have the element of emotions. The big five holds those emotions but there are only three more besides me that help hold Truth up. Do you know that those are Jack?" I finally looked up at him before pulling a necklace out of my ocean blue shirt. "Earth, Air and Fire? Or is something that helps the children?" he didnt move his gaze from me. I sighed and opened the locket showing several faces. I took the locket off and let him look at the small images. He took it being as careful with it as possible. "Those pictures are of our family. In our family, just like you guys, there was hope and wonder and fun but my sister was the only one who stuck out in it all. My father was Wonder, he would always smile kind of like North, my mom was hope because during the time I had a fever and was dying, she would always tell me it was going to be alright and finally me, I embodied fun in the family. Olethea was truth and that's her center now even though she doesn't realize it..." he gave me back my locket and put his arm around me. I put the gold chain around my neck and hooked it into place. I leaned my head on Jack's shoulder and he held me close.

(Olethea's POV)

Once Bunny and I parted I felt a fuzzy, warm feeling growing in my chest. I sighed as Bunny picked me up then sat down with me on his lap. "This goes against everything I've worked towards, you know that right?" I muttered as I grew tired. I felt his chest rumble as a chuckle was heard from him. "I'm sorry you worked so hard to keep yourself closed off. I normally am myself but something about you Olethea...something about you-" I cut him off putting my finger to his lips. "It's Ollie Bunnymund" I corrected him before laying my head back on his shoulder. He smiled down at me before turning serious. "Ollie...um..." Bunny has never been at a lose for words, and that scared him. I looked up at him as he stuttered. "What is it Bunny?" I felt some of the walls around my heart crumble but still intact. Before he could say anything, the alarms in Stantoff Claussen when off.


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny and I got up as Jack and Tallulah came out of a room. I looked and ran to her as I heard the same voice from the forest. I pulled out my boomerangs waiting for that sleazeball. It wouldn't be long for any of us as he appeared right in front of us. I released my boomerangs hoping that they hit the target and not just air. I growled as I put my boomerangs away and pulled my sword out to hit him head on. I fought against Pitch as the others had to deal with the nightmares. I landed a couple of hits on him and he landed a lot more on me. I growled going for his heart but he did something surprising, he got behind my defenses and pulled a knife to my throat causing me to drop my sword. I struggled to get away but his grip was tight. "I suggest you stop or a knife will go towards your sister" he whispered in my ear causing me to freeze. I noticed Bunny's expression once Pitch the nightmares away. "Ah so good to see everyone. How are you may I ask?" his voice sickeningly sweet. I never heard my sister growl but I knew then that she wasn't all young and pretty, she inherited a piece of our grandfather. "Let my sister go!" she yelled as she pulled out her dagger to throw but Pitch stopped her by pressing the knife closer to my neck breaking the skin ever so slightly. As they kept on talking, I noticed black sand around my sisters feet. "Tally run!" I struggled as She looked down at the sand between her feet before she was swallowed by it. I struggled more before he knocked me out with sand. The last thing I heard was Pitch making a game out of find me and my sister.

I bite back a groan as I came to but I wasn't in Santoff Claussen, I was in a dark room with a big globe. My eyes searched around for Pitch and my sister. I slowly got up but my sister was chained to the wall, still in a nightmare. "Looking for me?" Pitch came up behind me and grabbed my arms pulling them behind me as I struggled. "What did you do to her?!" I glared at those yellow eyes, oh how I hated them with a passion. "Now now Olethea...wouldn't want your sister to get hurt now do we?" I waved his hand before a scream rang out, the chains cutting into her flesh. "Why are you doing this you damn bastard?" I glared at him as he threw me into a wall. I slumped to the floor, my head and back hurting. He walked over to me before grabbing me by my collar. "The reason is because of this Truth, you have powers beyond your control and you don't know how to use them. I could teach you, this ancient magic you hold..." he grabbed my face making sure I was looking at him. I spit in his face and he again threw me into a wall but this time, he shallowly cut my side. "Every time you defy me, I'll make it that much more painful" he threatened as he walked towards the globe. "What do you mean by ancient magic..." I was confused now and my curiosity got the best of me. "Truth is the knowledge of experience yes?" I nodded as I laid against the wall as he continued to walk around the globe before stopping to turn to me. "The magic that you carry is the same magic that Father Time or Mother Nature can use. When someone tells a truth, your magic files that away without you ever knowing. Though, Truth is a double sided coin, you can't have Truth without Lies. Truth, in some eyes, is considered the highest value of existence and you balance that. If I can control you, I can take that highest value and make it into lies that spread with the darkness. The highest value of existence will be no more and everyone will know what nightmares can do!" he got over excited on that last part. I mentally rolled my eyes at him. "How do you wish to go about making truth to lies hm?" I knew I was pushing it he started towards my sister. "Why, use the four guardians that are meant to protect truth" he grinned as he pulled knife out of his sleeve and slowly raised it to ran down my sisters arm. I yelled at him to stop and leave her alone but he just turned towards me and threw a knife into my stomach. Chains circled around my wrists and ankles.

"They won't find you for a couple of days I bet young Olethea" Pitch spoke as he stopped his work on my sister to get the dagger out of my stomach. I glared as he pulled it out slowly, the evil grin never leaving his face. "I will make you watch until everyone you love dies and that includes your precious rabbit" he turned away before heading towards the globe. I yanked at the chains before grimacing, the chains digging into my flesh. I looked over at the globe and saw the little lights start to diminish. I gasp silently to myself as I turned to my sister. "The people who love the water will see famine and dry spells" Pitch turned to my sister then me as my sister screamed in pain. I growled before thrashing, I didn't care if my bones broke or my skin was all cut up... I needed to get to my sister.

(Tallulah's POV)

I screamed as pain filled my body. I had failed my sister as a protector and because of that, kids were starting to fear the water and fear that their crops wouldn't last and that they would die. I looked up at my sister and smiled weakly hoping that it would assure her but I know her, she wouldn't stop until she has Pitch's head on a platter. I saw the tears in her eyes as I hoped the communication could reach her. _Everything will be okay,_ I thought as I was hopeful that she would hear me. Her eyes widened as she became confused. _Tally? Is that you? _Her mind whispered as if she was talking to someone in voice. I nodded ever so slightly so Pitch was not alerted before pain filled me again. This time, I screamed. The pain was getting too much but I had to keep talking to Ollie, I couldn't stop now. _Ollie they're coming, I just know it and feel it. It won't be long, I already feel Jack and Bunny in the castle, the others are behind them. _I sighed as the door were thrown open, a very pissed Jack Frost and enraged Rabbit stood there. Ollie looked over at them, relief painted on their face as Pitch suddenly appeared by her, threatening the two if they came closer. Bunny took a couple of slow steps towards us, wrong move. Pitch dug a knife into my sister's leg while the chain on the other leg broke her ankle and rose up breaking her leg as it went. I pulled at my chains before feeling the pain flaring up again as it did the same to me but opposite leg. I glared at Pitch before it all became to much and I lost consciousness.

(Olethea's POV)

I felt the burning sensation of pain as Pitch slowly pulled the knife up in my leg while the chains broke my other leg slowly. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw to keep from screaming. I was suppose to protect my sister and I couldn't even do that. I growled at Pitch noticing that my sister slumped and lost consciousness. I glared at him and thrashed even more as I saw boomerangs and frost streak across and hit Pitch, throwing him back against the globe. They kept firing weapon and after weapon at the King of Nightmares before Pitch became weak and passed out. Bunny came over to me as Jack went over to Tally. The sand chains disappeared causing both me and Tally to crumble to the ground. Bunny leaned me against the wall making sure my legs went straight out so I wouldn't breaking the bones any further. "Hey Ollie, how ya holdin' up?" his voice was soft as his image was a little blurry. I shook my head to try to get rid of the blurriness that was threatening to take over while weakly grabbing Bunny's paw. "Hurts all over" I whispered, my throat raw from yelling. "Make sure Tally's okay, come back for me later" I gripped Bunny's paw tighter as he turned to Jack and asked. Jack held Tally close before Bunny turned back to me and smiled slightly, "She'll be okay, come on, let's get home" He whispered as I lost consciousness, the pain sweeping away.

(Bunnymund's POV)

I held Ollie for a moment more before picking her up as North and the others busted in, wounds littering their bodies as they had fought off the nightmares. They came running over to us and both Jack and I walked towards the others. "How much damage? Never mind, let's get them to Santoff Claussen to get them treated" North said before they all ran out to the sleigh, Bunny and Jack careful of their partners injuries. I didn't personally care for the sleigh but right now I didn't care, as long as Ollie was taken care off, I'll be fine. We got in the sleigh and rode to Santoff Claussen in silence, North trying to get there as fast as he could. I knew Jack must be feeling awful that he couldn't protect his mate, I feel the same way. Why couldn't I? I thought to myself as I looked down at Ollie. She groaned before cracking her eyes a little to find her sister. I knew what she was looking for so I pointed in silence before she smiled, a painful one, and fell back into unconsciousness.

We arrive at the Pole not a minute later. Jack used the wind to slam the doors open as we took the girls to infirmary as fast as we could. The yeti's were startled but immediately jumped into action as we laid the girls on the beds. They shoved us out and slammed the door. I growled at the door before pacing, Jack freezing each elf that came by, not sparing a single one. I'm surprised that he didn't freeze the whole place. "They're just kids, why them?" Jack turned to look at me as I shrugged before the yeti's allowed us in. Tally was up but Ollie was not and that was scary. I'm not one to be scared but this...this scared me to my wits end. I went over to Ollie and held her hand gently as the yeti's hooked up more IVs to her arms. Tally looked over at her sister before tears rolled down her face. "Tally, what's happening to Ollie?" Tooth asked as black seeped out of her stomach wound. Tally glared at the wound before turning to Tooth. "The knife she was stabbed with twice...it had black sand on it, poisonous to a Truth holder. North, there's a book in your library that tells you all about us. Go get it." Tally ordered as she turned to North. "If you want to know the truth about the protectors of Truth then go, I can only tell you so much" with that, North nodded and left to retrieve the book as Tally moved her legs and turned to her sister sitting up right, much to Jack's complaining. I sighed before turning back to Ollie as her face contorted in pain.

(Tallulah's POV)

North came back with a very thick book. I knew this book inside and out but no one knew that and I planned to keep it that way. I turned to a page, it was in the middle of the book and pointed to a paragraph for Jack to read. "Only you and Bunny can read and understand this text Jack" I handed the book to Jack and he took it confused as hell. "Why is it that only Jack and Bunny can read it?" Tooth asked just as confused as Jack. I turned to her then back to Jack and Bunny before motioning for him to read. "It will tell you" was all I said before Jack started to read.

(Jack's POV)

"In a time of lies, there is one to stand and hold onto the truths of the world. There will be fear in lies and only the one who holds the name of truth will be able to cut the ties. There was a time when lies ruled and truth was scarce. Everyone was against the other. Four protectors of truth came into being but one by one, they began to fall when truth couldn't be protected. The fear and lies over took their power and they faded. Truth was raw and unprotected for years and years. The guardians who protected truth was water, air, fire and earth but outside of those guardians came two others, guardians of hope and fun. One day, there was a moment in history when time was peaceful between nations but that was ancient times. Once again, there is the need to protect truth. This story has predicted a young maiden to protect Truth for her name is Olethea and her younger sister Tallulah. The other three guardians will emerge as the seasons but, the other two guardians, hope and fun, will also protect..." My voice trailed as my eyes widened. The book suddenly shut on its own and Tally took it back. "The last part is true, just as in the time before. Ollie was named after truth because her heart is true, it always had been. The others, air, fire and earth are the seasons. Water is winter, earth is spring, fire is fall and air is summer. The other three have yet to come to terms with their duties and probably never will. There's also several one other person who embodies Spring and he's here in this room." Tally turned to Bunny.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, only you can help my sister now. I do not have the power to wake her, there's one thing about us protectors and truth, the person we fall in love with...only they can heal us" Tally looked at Bunny before sighing and looking down sadly. I looked at Bunny then Ollie and then Tally before pulling Tally close. I kissed her temple as she leaned into me wrapping her arm around my waist. I noticed the hurt and determination in Bunnymund's eyes. He ran his fingers through Ollie's hair before asking the other guardians, minus myself and Tally, to leave. I knew what was coming, I knew Bunny was going to cry and I couldn't blame him no matter how much I wanted to make the pain go away, I knew I couldn't...not even Tally could.


	5. Chapter 5

(Bunnymund's POV)

I looked at Ollie and even now, a peaceful expression graced her features. I held her hand gently, as if she was a china doll. I kissed the back of her hand praying that she wakes up. I heard soft sobs and I knew Tally was crying, I was about to myself. E. Aster Bunnymund crying over a girl that I barely know, who would have thought. I looked up at Tally and Jack and noticed the tears in even his eyes. Come back to us Ollie...we need you...I need you...I love you. I never thought I would think that, especially after being the last pooka for the longest time. I looked at Ollie's face as it scrunched up in pain. Suddenly a small light wrapped around her right hand causing me to drop it. The same light wrapped around mine, Jack's and Tally's hands. The look of recognition on her face gave it away that this has happened to her before. She stood up, her tears dried as she walked to her sisters side. "I am the Leaping Water, I hold Truth dear and near, I have acknowledged my duty to Truth and will forever protect it" Her voice rang as I felt the same need to stand and say my peace. "I am Hope, I hold Truth dear and near, I have acknowledged my duty to Truth and will forever protect it" I spoke, confidence ringing in my ears and heart. "I am Fun, I hold Truth dear and near, I have acknowledged my duty to Truth and will forever protect it" Jack's voice rang as the rings appeared on our right hand middle finger. Tally held her right hand over Ollie's stomach, Jack held his hand over Tally's and I held my hand over Ollie's heart. Ollie suddenly glowed different colors. I blinked and looked as my left hand glowed green as well as Ollie's heart. Tally's and Jack moved their hands away as I placed my left hand over Ollie's heart and her stomach.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, do you love my sister enough to go through with this?" Tallulah spoke as she looked from her sister to me. I looked at her and nodded. "The love my sister holds for you E. Aster Bunnymund is great and something she has considered for the longest time. She hid her broken emotions for the sake of protecting, do you wish to break down those walls and mend her until she becomes whole again?" She asked again never looking from my eyes. "Yes, I do wish to break down those walls and mend her" I spoke confidently, my gaze never wavering. "So be it" that was all she said as she pulled Jack from the room and shut the door. Suddenly different colors shown and bounced off the walls but two colors stood out above all the rest, green and blue. Bunny couldn't look away, he felt warmth coming in high doses from Ollie's hand that he held. The gold band on her right middle finger and his gold band on his middle finger both shined, hers blue and his green. All at once, everything died down until the two rings were left shining softly.

I looked over at Ollie's face and noticed her softly groaning, her eyes opening slowly so the light didn't hurt her eyes. She looked over at me and gently smiled before grimacing in pain. She moved her left hand slowly over her stomach wound. "Bunny?" she whispered as she gripped my hand weakly. I nuzzled her neck with my nose rubbing my cheek against hers. "I love you Olethea" I spoke softly as to not hurt her ears. "You took the Oath" she smiled at me as I pulled away nodding. "Thank you Hope" Her voice rang throughout the room as she pulled me down for a kiss. I happily returned it before breaking apart to ask a very serious question. "Olethea, do you...want to be my mate?" I asked cautiously, afraid that she'll say no. She smiled and nodded before wincing. I smiled before sitting next to her on the bed and nipped the top her her head rubbing my glands and marking her as mine.

(Olethea's POV)

my body felt sore and stiff as Bunny marked me. I knew the other two were on the other side of the door and once Bunny marked me, Tallulah and Jack came in. Tallulah came up to the foot of my bed and stopped. I knew what was coming, she's done this before when I was on my death bed. "I have taken Oath to protect Truth and I forever shall protect you" She smiled and saluted as if she was in the military. I smiled and saluted back as Jack said the same and did the same and I also saluted him and then came Bunny. Before Bunny could speak, Tally spoke for him. "Truth, Hope has taken Oath not only in protecting but also in loving. He has marked and you'll forever be tied. Do you wish for me to speak to him alone?" Tallulah grinned at me and I returned it. I nodded as she took Bunny outside and Jack stayed with me. "Ollie, can I ask a question?" Jack sounded unsure as he sat down next to my and looked me in the eyes. I smiled and nodded wondering but at the same time, knowing what he was going to ask. "How come...why are you treated as if a Major General or a royal?" His curious nature got the best of him. My smiled remained as I told him my story, not only as Olethea but also Truth. "I'm sure that my sister and the book as told you the story yes?" he nodded as I continued. "Then you know that Truth is better than lies and with Truth comes love and good but I shouldn't be treated as such, my sister treats me as such because of the responsibility I carry on my shoulders" I spoke, my hands laying on the other in my lap as I looked at Jack.

Tally and a nervous Bunny came back into the room with the rest of the guardians. "Olethea...Ollie...um..." he couldn't seem to find the right words before Tally elbowed him in the ribs. I bit back a laugh as Jack moved and Bunny took his place and held my left hand. "Ollie...you know that I love you and that you're my mate and that...MiM why is this so hard to say?" he stuttered as I moved my right hand to his cheek. "If you're asking me to marry you then yes I will and if not...well I look like an ass" I chuckled a little before he smiled sliding a gold band with a diamond in the middle with a peridot gem on either side. "It's perfect" I smiled as Bunny kissed me. Tally grinned while the others smiled in happiness. I looked at everyone with a smile and gave them the run down on what just happened. Tooth's, Sandy's and North's eyes were wide as I chuckled suddenly feeling like an adult in a room full of children who just stood in awe.

Tally stood by Jack, who had his arm around her and a smile graced both of their features. I turned and looked at Jack and nodded as he turned to Tally and smiled. I know that they haven't known each other long but I can just see it in their eyes, the love that is always there and never ending.

(Tally's POV)

I smiled as Jack held me in his arms, the safe feeling returning as everything was hectic. He suddenly let go of me before turning me fully towards him. I saw my sister nod at him. Something was up and I was about to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

(Jack's POV)

Ollie nodded to me as I turned Tally so she was completely facing me. I was nervous to say the least and even though I haven't known her very long, I feel this...this emotion that I've never felt before and Ollie has described it as love. I took a small black box in from my pocket and got down on one knee. "Tallulah...will you make me the happiest spirit alive and marry me?" she paused and fear washed over me, she was going to say no and I knew it, damnit. She looked at the ring, a silver band with two blue sapphires with small diamonds on either side. She smiled before nodding, tears running down her face. I took the ring and slide it onto her left ring finger. Jack gave me a kiss and grinned then looked at everyone else and grinned. I noticed Tally snuggling closer to me also grinning.

(Tally's POV)

Jack had proposed, I knew that look that my sister gave him. The ring was beautiful and I couldn't have it any other way. I snuggled closer to Jack and grinned at everyone. I finally turned to look at my sister to notice the tired look in her eyes. I motioned for everyone out except for Jack, Bunny and I who stayed behind. She smiled gratefully as Bunny helped her lay down and pulled the covers over her form. "Sis...will you be okay if I leave for a moment?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. She nodded and smiled, obviously tired from everything that has happened, and closed her eyes to sleep peacefully. I smiled and left, closing the door softly behind me. I sighed and smiled as Jack had followed me out. "You really care about her don't you Tally?" Jack spoke softly as he pulled me into his arms. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his waist. I moved away from the door and towards my room. My room was crystal clear blue and dolphins and fish littered the walls that I had painted on there myself. I sat down on the bed and before I knew it, I was crying my eyes out. Jack sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I cried my eyes out onto his chest, my hair falling into my eyes. I heard Jack sigh in sadness before he pulled me closer and placed his head on mine.

It would be a long time, or so it seemed to me, that I finally stopped crying and my hiccups were gone. Jack never once left me or let go of me. I smiled up at him as I snuggled closer before sighing. "I love you Jack" I whispered pushing the top of my head against his chin. He smiled and nuzzled the top of my head with his nose before kissing it, "I love you too Tally"

(Bunnymund's POV)

I watched Ollie sleep. I didn't want to leave in case something was to happen to her and I couldn't let that happen. I needed to protect my mate and by damn if someone was going to stop me. I heard a knock on the door and Tooth came in. "Bunny, how is she doing?" Tooth's voice was soft as she looked at Ollie in concern. "She'll be fine, she has her guardians here" I smiled at Tooth as I held onto Ollie's hand. Tooth smiled before placing a hand on Ollie's leg then my shoulder, "Treat her well Bunny, she's a lot like you and I don't have to be Cupid to tell that she loves you dearly" Tooth whispered as she moved her gaze from Ollie to me. I nodded in recognition of what Tooth said before she left, shutting the door softly behind her. I sighed picking up Ollie's hand and kissing it before placing it against my nose.

Hours went by as I watched Ollie sleep, the peaceful expression never leaving her face. Everyone came in at one point or another to ask how she was and I would give the same answer over and over, she's okay and that she'll wake up soon. Honestly it was getting annoying and I wanted to some peace. I soon got that when Ollie woke back up and I was never so happy to see her green eyes looking back at me.

(Olethea's POV)

I yawned as I opened my green eyes. I smiled as I turned to see Bunny still holding my hand from before I went to sleep. "Hey Bunny" I smiled and he returned it before kissing my forehead and then my hand. "How ya feel'?" he asked as concern filled his eyes. I smiled at him, "Much better" I kissed his cheek before moving around trying to get a better look at my stomach. Bunny helped me sit up and undress my wound. I stared at what looked like charred skin that was the area that Pitch had stabbed the knife in. "Why the hell does it look like charred skin?" I thought out loud before turning to Bunny. Before Bunny could speak, North and the others came busting in. "Ah Ollie, you're up, good we can talk" North spoke as he sat down on the side of my bed. "North...why does this look like charred skin?" I looked at the guardian of wonder and he frowned deeply, I knew then that this was worse off than I originally thought. "Well Olethea...it's because the knife that Pitch stabbed you with was poisoned. We have not found cure yet-" sadness scrolled across everyone's face but the moment North started to speak again, hope came back little by little, "-but we will and soon. For now you rest and slowly move but don't push self. You need healing and Bunny, I know, will help" North smiled as he, Sandy and Tooth left. Jack and Tally stayed before two other figures came into the room, ones that I haven't seen in a long time...Fall and Summer.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it has taken me so long to update, it's been crazy but here's seven

* * *

(Olethea's POV)

I looked up at the other seasons and smiled. "It's been a long time my old friends" Tally also smiled at the two. A look of worry and pain were in their eyes. "Truth, I can't believe this happened to you and we took the Oath. How can we repay the debt?" Summer asked with saddened eyes. Fall's brown eyes held pain from not helping her friend. I reached out to both of them, pulling them into a hug before letting them go with a smile. "It's alright-" Fall cut me off, "No it's not Olethea! We failed in our duties and now you've gotten hurt!" Fall had tears in her eyes as Summer wrapped his arm around her. I looked at them, my smile dropping before looking down and sighing. "You did but I forgive you two, now you must forgive yourselves" I spoke as I looked up at the two. They both sighed before collecting themselves then stood up. "We'll check the wards and be back as fast as we can. Obviously we'll have to find some music as well" Fall smiled sadly before the two went off. Bunny looked from them to me in a confused manner. "When did those two take Oath?" Jack asked as he also turned to me. "A long time ago, when I first took Oath" Tally spoke softly before looking out the window to see the sun setting. I nodded before closing my eyes and just relaxed. "Ollie...we all feel bad but yet you forgive us without hesitation..." my sister spoke just as softly as before. I nodded and looked at her and smiled as she turned to me. "I do it because I know that you could have done nothing there Tally and they weren't anywhere near there" I smiled as I grabbed Tally's hand gently.

She turned to me with tears in her eyes before smiling. "Don't worry, I'll heal soon enough OK?" I tried to reassure her and it kind of worked but there was a piece of her that wasn't convinced and I know that it was going to take a lot to convince that side of her. I sighed before pulling her into a hug. I hugged her as tight as I could, my wound aching slightly but not in discomfort. She returned the hug just as tight but careful not to hurt me anymore. "He won't get to you again sis, I promise" she whispered in my ear softly, placing her face in my neck. I nodded and held her close telling her everything was alright and that I was going to survive.

(two weeks later)

I was up and moving around but still constricted to the Pole and the Warren. I was not happy to say the least but my sister and the other two seasons stayed with me, much to Bunny's discomfort. Jack would come and visit once in awhile when he didn't have to spread the winter snow. I was walking up the hill to see the Tally and Summer at the top. I jogged up to meet them and smiled. "Hey guys, what's up?" neither of them smiled as I spoke which caused my own smile to drop. "I'm sorry sis but we have to go see Father Time so we're going to leave you in Bunny's care. We don't think that it'll be a problem but don't go and do..." Tally grinned while Summer lectured. I nodded before secretly grinning at Tally. The two left for their journey and I left to see Bunny. I found him by the river with his eggs sleeping. I smiled at the cute picture but as they say, good things can't last forever, at least some of them. I grinned and slowly crept up on him before tackling him. He jerked awake and glared at the sun. "Frostbite I swear-" he stopped once he saw me. I grinned, rolling off of him before sitting up as he laid on his side. He playfully glared before sitting up and pulling me to him. I giggled and he smiled as I snuggled up to him, running my hands through the soft fur.

He nuzzled his nose into my neck which caused me to squeal and him to grin. We both relaxed as he leaned against a tree and fell asleep. I looked out as one of the eggs, the one I had painted earlier, came and jumped into my lap. I sighed before looking up at Bunny then at the egg. I wish I could have one of my own, I thought to myself before falling asleep.

(Tally's POV)

The sight I came back to was a cute one. Bunny and Ollie were asleep on the grass with a peaceful expression gracing both of their features. It's hard to find that one either one of their faces anymore, not since Ollie was hurt. I turned to Summer and pointed while smiling which caused her to smile once she saw them. There was an egg that had a scene of her and Bunny and a family but there was some blue poking out from the other side. I gently picked it up, without waking the two, and turned it around. It was of me and Jack with two little kids, a boy and a girl, I knew my sister's gift but sometimes it's just creepy. I sat the egg back down in Ollie's lap before sitting down at a nearby tree with Summer and enjoyed the weather.

(Jack's POV)

I went to the Warren, kind of figured that Tally,Summer and Ollie would be there and I wanted to check up on Tally, haven't seen her in a week since she was spending a lot of time protecting her sister and I had to get snow across parts of the globe. Once I found Tally, I landed gently on the green grass and smiled at the image before me, Tally and Summer had their heads laid together and were asleep while Bunny and Ollie were snuggled up and also sleeping. The expression on Bunny's face was one of peace, something I've never seen on the kangaroo's face. I sat down next to Tally before kissing her cheek which caused her to wake up. "Jack?" her voice was groggy as she moved to lay her head on my shoulder. "Hey sleeping beauty, time to get up, we got some pranks to do" he smiled as she shook her head before sitting up. She smiled up at me and I returned it, the feeling of warmth and happiness spreading throughout my chest. She kissed my cheek before sitting up fully. "So who is it that we're going to prank?" she asked, the mischievous glint appearing in her eyes. I returned the same expression and grinned before pointing to the pooka and Ollie. She grinned before we came up with a plan on how to prank the sleeping lovers.


	8. Chapter 8

(Olethea's POV)

Suddenly I woke up to very cold and very wet feeling. I glared as I opened my eyes to see my clothes sticking to my body and a very pink and blue Pooka. I looked at my own skin and noticed that it was green and purple and my clothes had been drain of any color. I blushed a deep shade of red but since my face was painted purple, the blush hardly showed through. I turned my head towards Bunny and noticed that he was still asleep, how he was I was not sure. I heard giggling and noticed that Jack and Tally and Summer were on the other side of the small river that ran through the Warren. I glared at them as vines ran up their legs, including Jack's so he couldn't get away. I grinned before taking a picture of Bunny on my phone then of the others who were wrapped up in vines from their shoulder down to their ankles.

I shook Bunny before getting up to walk over to the others. Bunny slowly woke up to seeing my purple and green form, his pink and blue fur and Jack, Tally and Summer tied up in vines. I turned back to him and grinned before motioning him to come over with me. "Bunny, dear, what shall we do to these pranksters?" I grinned as Bunny wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind. "We can do many things, it all depends if we want to scar them for life" Bunny grinned as he kissed my neck before hearing the others groan and protest. "Why Aster, I think that's a very good idea. We can do it right here and make them watch and watch them want to tear their eyeballs out" I grinned as I turned towards Bunny and kissed him with everything I had. He picked me up by my ass, my legs wrapped around his hips as he laid me on the ground. We put a show on for the three pranksters and lets just say that after the several hours of Bunny and I going at it, they wanted to erased any memory of what they did and apologized over and over again for it.

I grinned as I let the others go from their vines. "Oh sweet MiM, why?! Why did we have to watch?!" Jack exclaimed shaking his head as Tally ran to the river of clear water trying to wash her eyes out and Summer...poor Summer was just shaking her head trying to rid her self of the memory. I grinned at Bunny as he held onto me. "Serves you right for pulling pranks on us, especially changing us to a different color" I spoke leaning back against Bunny before pulling away and getting into the river to wash off the colors. Luckily I had another pair of clothes with me so my body wasn't showing for everyone to see. Bunny joined me and scrubbed out the colors from his fur, that took awhile as all the colors filled the river.

Once we got out and dried off, I changed behind a tree so no one else saw my naked form. Once I came back around, I found the funniest sight. Jack, Tally and Summer we soaking wet and stained the different colors that we had on us. Bunny must had thrown him into the river. I smiled as the others glared at the pooka who must have thrown them into the river. I wrapped my arms around Bunny from behind and snuggled into his back. There was a second surprise that happened today, the Stork came to visit. He landed and smiled at everyone as he made his way towards me and Bunny. "Hello Stork, what can we do for you" I smiled as the Stork looked at me and returned the smile. "Well young guardian, it will be twins, one boy and one girl" then he turned to Tally and Jack. "you will also have twins, boy and a girl" then the Stork flew off before both me and Tally put a hand on our stomachs before looking up at each other surprised.

(Bunnymund's POV)

The Stork came and told us that Ollie was having twins and that Tally was having twins. I looked at Jack surprised before grinning and he returned the grin. "Well this is a surprise" I spoke as I put my hand over Ollie's. She looked up at me with am expression of love, surprise and happiness. She smiled before she switch our hand position, her hand over my paw. "I just wished for this before we fell asleep" she whispered softly before leaning against my chest. I smiled as I pulled her close, nuzzling her neck. I turned to look at the others noticing that Jack had done the same. " I wanted the same" I whispered into Ollie's ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled before giving me and kiss on the lips which I gladly accepted.

(Tally's POV)

Once we got the news that my sister and I were both having twins and both boys and girls, I turned to Jack with tears in my eyes. I was so happy and Jack was the same. He smiled back at me and kissed me before pulling me closer. He nuzzled my neck causing me to giggle, my blue shirt shifting slightly. I had tears running down my face, I knew that I was with the one person who understood and would stand by me. The question now is...would he stand by me?

(Jack's POV)

I looked at Tally with pure happiness flooding my chest. I knew I was full of pride as I leaned down to kiss her before nuzzling her neck causing her to giggle. I grinned before I laid a soft kiss on her neck. I smiled as I thought of something that I needed to do and I know just who to talk to. I know she'll be happy for me to go through with this but I need to have a nice chat with Bunny, since he needs to do something similar now that both of us are going to be dads. Both the girls pulled away from their respected mate and walked down the hill to chat about all the baby stuff. Once I knew they were out of ear shot, I nodded to Bunny before walking over to him.

"Aster...you know what we need to do right?" I spoke softly even though I knew there was no need to. He nodded before turning to the smiling girls. "We need to find you and Tally a permanent place to stay for one and need to get the nursery's ready for when the kits come" I nodded as Aster spoke. "You think we made the right choice?" I asked before turning fully towards Bunny, still on a small high from hearing the news that I was going to be a dad. "Well mate, if you're questioning yourself now, then you have a problem" Aster grinned before patting me on the back. I grinned up at him before looking back at the sisters. "It's been a long time since I've felt this way Jack...it feels nice" Aster smiled as he watched Ollie laugh and smile, a look that I've never seen him wear. I looked towards the girls as well, a smile also gracing my features.

"We'll help each other out though, I know those two will be inseparable when going through this. If you guys want to, you can stay here permanently." I turned to Bunny and smiled as he returned it. "I think we'd like that very much, since she's trying to keep an eye on her sister and all. All seriousness, if it gets a little rough for me, you will know where I'll be if Tally gets really worked up" I laughed at the thought of Tally throwing things to get answers out of the Easter Bunny. Aster sighed and nodded, the smile never leaving his features. "It'll be one hell a trip" was all Aster said before waving and headed towards the two women who turned and beamed at their love one.

(No one's POV)

Aster, Jack, Olethea, and Tally were all smiles and filled with happiness. Their lives were falling into place and life couldn't be better. Pitch wasn't bothering anyone and their children were on the way. Aster and Olethea were going to name their boy Hakan Achak Jackson Bunnymund, their little girl's name is Jae Kylie Tallulah Bunnymund. Jack and Tally's boy is going to be named Aiden Davis Aster Frost and their little girl's name is April Lily Olethea Frost.

(Epilogue)

"Come on AJ!" Jae yelled as her brother tried catching up to her. She sprinted across the Warren as her brother tried to keep up. Jae was only three minutes older than her brother and she thought that alone would give her a bump over her brother. He sped and caught up to her as Olethea was hanging clothes out to dry. Aster walked up next to her as she watched her two kits. "Their adorable" she smiled as she laid a hand on her slightly bulging belly. Aster smiled as he, too, laid his hand on her stomach. "I can't believe that they'll be five this year" Aster muttered as he laid his chin down on his mate's shoulder. "Coming through!" Aiden yelled as he flew over the two pookas. Jae jumped up and latched onto the flying boy. He yelped and lost control over the wind. The two older siblings fell to the ground with a thud as their younger siblings, April and AJ, laughed and pointed. The older two looked at their siblings with a huff before tackling them.

All three rolled down the hill before landing in the river. Tally and Jack had walked up next to Ollie and Aster to watch the show. The four adults stood their trying not to burst into laughter. Jae and AJ growled as they go out, shaking their wet fur out. Jae's white fur puffed out as her green eyes glared at April and Aiden. AJ grinned at his sister's ruffled fur as his own gray fur was shaken out. AJ's blue eyes watched the other three with amusement, April's dark brown hair was laying in her small face and Aiden's light light brown hair with natural white streaks laid in his eyes. April's and Aiden's blue eyes grinned with mischief, something their got from their father. The two pookas knew that look before taking off and up the hill. All four passed their parents as they ran paying them no mind. All they wanted was to have fun and that's exactly what they did.


End file.
